


Celebrity Crush

by KittyPaw



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: (and maybe Sophie cause he's coercing her into it), ...did I actually imply Tamarella in this fic?, Adopted Sophie Foster, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking Up & Making Up, Celebrities, Don't copy to another site, Don't judge by first chapter, F/M, First Kiss, Foster Care, Guess who's doing the pranking, High School, Idiots in Love, Keefe obviously, Lord Hunkyhair, Only I get to copy my work to another site lol, Partying, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Private School, School Dance, Second Kiss, Team Foster-Keefe, Texting, Truth or Dare, Watching Movies, Well why not., dance, ditching class, rich kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: Sophie, a foster kid for as long as she could remember, never felt like anybody important. Then she was adopted by Grady and Edaline Ruewen, two of the most famous people in America, who send her to a private school where all the kids of celebrities and important people go.Keefe Sencen has starred in zillions of soap operas and his mother is a model. He's every girl's dream boyfriend. Sophie doesn't know any of this - but that's part of what makes her so attractive.Sophie - unfortunately for her - finds herself falling in love with someone she would have always considered tonotbe her type. But Keefe has that affect.~Sokeefe Fluff~
Relationships: Biana Vacker & Fitz Vacker, Biana Vacker & Maruca Chebota, Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker, Linh Song & Biana Vacker, Linh Song & Tam Song, Marella Redek & Linh Song, Marella Redek/Tam Song, Sophie Foster & Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster & Edaline Ruewen, Sophie Foster & Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster & Grady Ruewen, Sophie Foster & Linh Song, Sophie Foster & Marella Redek, Sophie Foster & Maruca Chebota, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 66
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I may or may not have written this when I was eleven years old. I found it and thought why not post it? It's not _terrible..._ So here you guys go.
> 
> UPDATE: As I continued to read and post these chapters on here, I realized it does get better as it goes... so maybe get to about chapter five before making a decision? The chapters are fairly short so it shouldn't be too hard.

I just moved here. I'm new, and I know absolutely nothing about this school, or the people, or basically anything. One person stands out to me, though.

That boy standing right there with that girl who looks exactly like him.

Seriously, he looks like he is _totally_ famous. Like, who can pull off having _teal eyes_ without being tackled by Hollywood?

Linh leans over and whispers, "Who you staring at?"

"What?" I just met Linh today. She's sweet and loves to welcome the new kids, like me. And she has this brother... he's kind of overprotective of her.

"You're staring at the Vackers, aren't you?" When I didn't answer, she said, "Aha! You are! You're staring at Fitz and Biana!"

"Linh..."

"I knew you would fall for a boy - I even made a bet with Tam on which famous boy you'd fall for first." So he _was_ famous. "The Vackers - their whole family's famous. The other boy is -"

"Don't tell her!" Tam whispered. "If you keep quiet, I can still win the bet!"

"Yeah. Sure." Linh rolled her eyes. "Everyone finds Fitz irresistible. There is no _way_ she'll fall for the other kid. He had a girlfriend, and then he cheated on her and both girls dumped him. So now he's single, but also a cheater."

"I don't want I cheater," I proclaimed adamantly. "I am _not_ falling for a cheater."

Tam snorted. "Good luck." He waved goodbye as Marella walked over to meet us.

"Sophie! Linh!" Marella's eyes widened. "Dude! You were just staring at Fitz - _yes I caught that._ I don't blame you. We _all_ like him. He and Biana are Alden Vacker's kids!"

I gasped. "No way!"

"What? Is he your celebrity crush?" Linh teased.

"Nope. _My_ celebrity crush is twenty-three. Alden is, like, forty."

"Dude! Who is it?" Marella demanded.

"Tom Holland," I said with a wink, adjusting my backpack and skipping towards my first class. I swear I heard her mutter, "Cliche."

It is cliche - but he's freaking cute.

***

"You're new around here," Stina proclaimed, stopping her in the hallway. "What kind of blonde but _brown-eyed_ girl gets accepted into a private school? There's no way your parents actually have that much money!"

"Actually, I'm adopted by _Grady and Edaline Ruewen,_ " I shot back. Stina's eyes widened.

"Liar," she growled, but she let me through. That's the thing about being related to rich people - everyone lets you do everything.

Then again, it has its drawbacks.

Like being sent to rich kids' school. Seriously, why couldn't I just attend a normal high school?

I sat down in my chair, messing with some tape that was stuck to the desk. Linh sat next to me. "Might not want to mess with that tape. Bad things could happen. It's supposed to be unlucky."

"I'm already unlucky. I blew up a science lab at my old school," I informed her.

Linh burst out laughing. A boy in the row in front of us, sitting next to the most adorable boy on the planet (Fitz), turned around casually. "What's so funny?"

Linh's eyes widened in surprise. "I... um... you tell him!" Linh said, nudging me.

Why was Linh so nervous?

"Oh, I just blew up the science lab at my old school. I kinda got kicked out," I said casually. Linh looked at me jealously. Seriously, what was her big deal?

The boy's eyes got bigger. Then he cracked up. "I already liked you," he declared, moving his things to the other desk next to me. "Sorry, Fitz. I gotta get to know this girl."

Linh's eyes got bigger and bigger and bigger. "Uh..." she stammered.

_What's her problem?_

"Keefe Se -" Keefe paused. "I'm Keefe," he corrected easily, running a hand through his hair and holding the other one out to shake.

"Sophie Foster," I said, shaking his hand. He was pretty smooth and confident - I could see why Linh got so tongue-tied around him. He really was good looking. "What was your last name again?"

"It's not important," Keefe said, waving off the subject and leaning back in his chair. "Since Mr. Audreys won't be showing up for a while - he's always late - why don't you share some more Foster-incidents."

"My name is Sophie."

"Booooring. Your name is Foster now." 

"Okay..." I smiled a little. A cute boy was talking to me - a rich cute boy, at that. He attended this school, after all.

He could even possibly be famous, like the Vackers - but Tam had said there was only one other famous boy at the school.

"So," I said, listing on my fingers, "a kitten once followed me into the school and I got detention even though I didn't do anything-" - Keefe cracked up - "-there was the time when we were playing Pictionary in history class and we had to pick something from Civil War times, and I drew Aladdin and she didn't even compliment my drawing because it had nothing do do with the Civil War, but see I have photographic memory and there was this boat called the Sultana which sounds like sultan and -" - Keefe started laughing even harder - "-there was the time I blew up the science lab, the time that my teacher pointed a ruler at me and said at the end of it was an idiot and I asked which end -" - Keefe interrupted with "Doesn't you teacher know memes?" - "-and there was the time when I tripped and fell and for some reason that landed me in detention."

Keefe facepalmed. "My gosh. People just love giving you detention, don't they?"

"You're one to talk," Fitz interrupted as the teacher entered the classroom. Linh just stared in shock at me getting along to well with Keefe.

_What. Was. Her. Problem?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't talk to him," Linh declared as we left class.

"Why?"

"He's... every girl likes him, and he leads every girl on."

"Didn't seem to be leading you on."

"He's taken a peculiar fascination with you," Linh admitted. "Probably because he sees you as a future detention buddy."

"I take it he gets detention a lot?"

"Yep! And so will you if you hang around him!"

At my old school, I mostly got detention because teachers blame _everything_ on the famous girl. But here I'm not famous. Here, there are people who aren't just adopted by rich people - Fitz had apparently been in movies, and Biana was a model. And whoever that other mystery movie boy was...

Here, I think I might just get detention to impress Keefe."

"I know what your thinking," Linh scolded. "And don't even think about it. Actually, it's too late for that - just don't do it."

"So I'll keep thinking it."

"Soph!" Linh shoved me and kept walking. A girl tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

 _Biana. Vacker._ "Hi."

"Hi. So, I was wondering," she whispered, "how you got Keefe's attention."

Naturally. The model likes the star. "Um, I told him I got detention a lot."

"What else?" Biana said hesitantly.

"Just that."

"Dang, I'm too much of a goody-two-shoes for that. Well, see you later!"

Wait, why see me later?

I hurried through the halls to catch up with her. I tapped her on the shoulder. "When will you see me later?"

"Um, I don't know. It's just what I say to everyone." Biana shrugged and kept walking.

Behind me, Stina howled, " _SOPHIE FOSTER JUST INSULTED BIANA VACKER!_ "

No I didn't.

That's how I landed my first darn rich kids' school detention - a lying popular girl.

***

_Don't talk to him._

_Don't talk to him._

_Don't talk to him._

Keefe was, of course, there as well. He smirked when he saw me and waved me over. _Yes!_ He said, "Should have known you'd land detention on your first day, Foster, given all those stories. What happened?"

"I tapped Biana on the shoulder and Stina told the teachers I insulted her."

"Ugh," Keefe harrumphed. "I mean, it's great that you got detention, but I was hoping you'd cause some real trouble. Need ideas?"

"Nope."

"Then what's your next great idea?"

"This." I puled Styrofoam out of my pocket and sprinkled it in his hair. Real small sprinkles too. Keefe shrieked.

"Do _not_ mess with the hair!"

"Ahem." The teacher stared at me. "There will be know messing with Keefe today. Is that understood."

"Whoa, lady, she was joking. It was awesome," Keefe defended me. I had clearly gotten on his good side by daring to do that.

But... _who gets away with calling a teacher "lady"?_

"Okay, that's another week of detention for both of you." She passed around some pieces of paper. "Now, today's detention assignment..."

***

Linh caught up with me the next day, with Marella, who looked _very_ mad. "I hear Stina was a total idiot to Sophie today."

"Yeah, but I got detention with Keefe," I blurted. I quickly hastened to clean up my new mess. "I mean, not that I like him, it's just like, we're friends now and -"

Marella's eyes widened to the size of Jupiter. " _You're friends with Keefe S -"_

Linh covered Marella's mouth before she could say his last name. "Sophie does not need to know his last name."

"Seriously, what is your guys' problem?"

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"Although," Linh added, "since you seem to be trying for a more realistic crush than Fitz, check out _that_ guy." Linh nodded towards a boy at his locker with strawberry blonde hair and cute periwinkle eyes. "Seriously. Adorable. And there's this kid two grades ahead of us -" Linh nodded at another boy - "who is also super sweet, but also two grades out of reach, you know? The first guy's name is Dex. He is _amazing_. And the other guy is Wylie. I just think he's cute, but know nothing else about him, really."

Dex _was_ cute, but not nearly as cute as Keefe or Fitz. Still, he was definitely more in-reach - every girl liked Fitz and Keefe.

_And who was that other famous boy?!_

"Just... promise me you won't talk to Keefe," Linh pleaded.

Keefe ran up behind them. "Why? Ooh, the girls are talking about me! What about? Wait, lemme guess, lemme guess... The Hair?" He smoothed his hair down, and I grinned. He looked satisfied that I had smiled. "So, Sophie, since I'm sure you want to cause more trouble," he teased, "could I have your phone number? You know, because it will give us a), time to talk about out awesome pranks, b), entertainment for when we're bored - I always respond to a text, Foster - and c), it will make your friends here -" -he lowered his voice - "-totally jealous." He straightened.

And I gave him my phone number.

_Don't talk to him, don't talk to him, don't talk to him._

_Don't text him, don't text him, don't text him_.

The first thing I did when I got home was send him a text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't fantastic, but for something I wrote when I was eleven - that was four years ago, by the way - I don't think it's that bad.
> 
> But you're the readers. If you have any suggestions for edits to these chapters, go ahead and tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

The text only read _Did you do your History homework?_ but Keefe responded immediately.

_Why would I? I'm just going to copy Fitz's._

I suppressed a giggle. _Naughty, naughty Keefe!_

_What? It's not like I need to. I have photographic memory._

_So do I, and I still do it!_

_Why? And wait, really? So cool ;)_

_Because I'm a GOOD STUDENT and yes, I have photographic memory_

_Sweet :) I'm bored_

_THEN DO YOUR HOMEWORK!_

_That's boring._

_Well entertain yourself._

_Can you entertain me? Plz?_

_How?_

_Send me memes._

_What kind?_

_ANY KIND! Cat, dog, really random book I've never read, you name it! Just stay away from celebrities_

_Why_

_Because. That's why._

_Okey..._

I sent him some cat pictures that apparently did the whole _entertainment_ trick. Keefe texted back, _No longer bored. Thx Foster!_

_Why do you call me that?_

_Because Sophie is boooooooring. I don't like boring. I like interesting_

_So you like the name Foster._ (So you like me.) I shook the thought out of my head - _what was my problem_?

_Naturally ;) and not so much the name Sophie_

_Do you like Biana's name_

_Yeah. Although if it was Bianca I would call her Vacker - I am not a boring fan._

_Do you like Linh's name?_

_Eh. Kinda boring. I actually have no idea who Linh is, but if her name sounds like Lynn... what's her last name_

_Song._

_Still boring!!! Nope, I don't like Linh's name. Hey, is Linh the girl who sat next to you in History class?_

_Yeah..._

_THAT REMINDS ME!!! I will now forever appreciate history class because it was where I met my fellow prankster Foster ;)_

He likes me, then - just not in _that_ way. (And I don't like him in that way, either. So why am I thinking about this?) Then I got another text from Keefe: _Have you ever ditched class before_

 _No..._ I replied.

_What?! You are SO missing out! Meet me by my locker at the beginning of period 3. I'm number 78._

Why am I agreeing to this? _Sure!_

Linh and Marella would have my head for this.


	4. Chapter 4

"So," Keefe instructed, leading me through the empty halls, "that's the teacher's lounge, but if that tag is on the green side, there are teachers in it - so we _might_ not want to go there today." We. "That is the student lounge - which _is_ for students, just after school. See, but _I_ like to use it for ditching." He pushed open the door and coolly walked in, flopping down on a couch. "Welcome to Ditching 101, with Keefe!"

"You're giving me a ditching class," I checked playfully. He nodded and messed up his hair, which somehow managed to make it look even cooler.

"Of course! There are _many_ things I have learned about the student lounge by ditching. Of course, this is a five-star expensive private school, so their lounges are like five-star expensive hotels. So let me show you a trick with the vending machine -" Keefe punched in his number and inserted a slip of paper instead of money. His snack rolled out. "Aaaand you don't have to pay! Easy as that! See, here they expect you don't care how much money you spend, so they just assume every slip of paper that enters there is money!"

I did nothing to suppress my giggles. I was not in class, I was in the student lounge, learning how to access free snacks. Grady and Edaline would kill me. "This isn't like normal ditching, Foster. This is ditching the _right way_ ," Keefe explained. "And how do I get away with it? I smile and tell them I'll have mommy come after them. Scares the _life_ out of them. I'll do the same for you, unless - who are your parents?"

"The Ruewens."

Keefe whistled. "That actually _might_ get you out of trouble. But let's play it safe and rely on my parents for now. Maybe someday we'll get more brave. And the best part of Keefe-Style Ditching: The pranking!" Keefe pulled a little vial out of his pocket that looked like it belonged in a science lab. " _This_ , my friend, is apple juice dyed green. Today, I'm going to 'accidentally' drop in in Dex's drink to scare him. You know Dex, right?"

Good thing Linh pointed him out the other day. "I know _of_ him."

"Eh. That's the most anyone knows about him anyway." Keefe smirked - he was good at it, too. "The Dizznees are just a family with high expectations for their kid, and they work really hard to scrape together the money for private school. Seriously, why not send him to public school? All he gets here is spoiledness."

"Says a _very_ spoiled kid," I joked. Keefe loved it.

"Naturally. I'm a Sencen." People keep bringing that up. He keeps hinting about his family, like it's supposed to mean something. Unfortunately, I seemed to wear my confusion on my face. "You have no idea what that means, do you?"

I shook my head sheepishly.

Good thing Keefe liked it. "Let's keep it like that for a while. I want you to get to know _me_ , not the version of my I'm sure your friends will tell you _all_ about." Keefe rolled his eyes. "Anyway... class is over! Let's go to lunch, and hopefully avoid the attention of the teacher we just _totally_ ditched. But remember, I have a secret weapon." His parents. He didn't say it this time, though.

As they walked through the halls, Keefe smirked and whispered, "Watch this." Keefe took my hand as he led me through the halls, and suddenly a fountain of whispers was turned on. Every single girl was talking, or glaring, or giggling, or eyeing me jealously.

I smirked. This was absolutely hillarious.

Then Linh and Marella spotted me.

"Uh... Sophie!" Linh said with a plastic grin on her face. "Are you going to sit with us at lunch?"

Be cool for Keefe. Be cool for Keefe. "Yeah, but I need to help Keefe with this -" I lowered my voice - "supercool thing he's doing. And you are _not_ to tell anyone of my involvement."

"So that's where you were in History today," Linh muttered as Keefe led me to the lunch room.

Keefe and I stood in the lunch line next to each other, and picked up our food in sync. Whispers followed us everywhere. I'm not really an attention seeker, but Keefe was eating it up.

When we reached the register, Keefe told the lady, "You know what? Pay for Foster's lunch out of my account. My special gift to my companion today." _I'm Keefe's special companion - and he's paying for my lunch!_

I really sound like I have a crush on him, don't I? So let's establish this: I don't. He's just... a pretty cool kid.

"Thank you so much, Keefe -"

"No. Thank _you_ for giving me a much needed ditching and pranking partner. There was another girl, Harley, who was my partner for awhile - but she thought we were dating and that got weird, because then I got an _actual_ girlfriend, and Harley called me a cheater. So now I'm single."

That sounded familiar - but I wasn't sure why.

But -

Keefe.

Sencen.

Was.

Single.

And being a "Sencen" apparently meant something. He'd acted like he was revealing something the other day when he mentioned his last name - _finally_ \- but I had no idea what he meant.

And he liked that.

_Keefe Sencen was single._

Not that I cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* Okay, maybe the last line was corny.
> 
> But anyway for content I wrote more recently check out my profile, I have a few other KOTLC fanfictions on there! (I don't know why I'm posting this one, but I don't want to say NOBODY will like it, cause you never know.)


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I bring I friend over?" I asked Grady, my adoptive father. (The prank at lunch had been awesome, although I _had_ felt kind of sorry for Dex.)

"What friend?" Edaline asked, at the same time as Grady asked, "Is it a boy?"

"Um, it's just this boy I met at school," I said, vaguely answering both questions.

"What's his name?" Edaline pressed.

I paused. "He acted like it should mean something, but I don't know what, and I don't want to find out until he's ready for me to find out."

Grady nodded. "Makes sense - but he needs to be here by five and be out by seven. Is that clear?" Edaline elbowed him.

"What your father _means_ to say is, you guys can stay up _as long as you want_ ," she emphasized, glaring at Grady.

Grady huffed. "Yeah, whatever - but no, like, kissing or anything.

" _Grady_!" Edaline said, elbowing him again. "Sounds like she just met him yesterday."

"Exactly," I said. "I text him yes." _Grady and Edaline said yes!!! Come whenever you're ready._

Keefe responded quickly. _How about now. OMW._

I assumed that meant On My Way.

In five minutes, he was at the door, smirking that natural Keefe smirk that I liked for some reason. The car in the background was an _expensive_ car - sheesh. And the lady in it looked bored, and also _very_ rich.

Naturally. He attends my school.

I let him in and he took my hand as I led him up to my room. I passed by Grady and Edaline's room. Grady poked his head out. "Just so you know, Edaline made - " His jaw dropped.

Keefe didn't lose his cool. He just smoothed his hair and flashed his trademark smirk. "Hey, Mr. Ruewen. Nice to meet you, too."

"I'm sorry," Grady apologized. "Sophie didn't tell me who was coming over. Edaline made cookies, if you want them."

"She also didn't tell you that her name is _Foster_ now," Keefe corrected.

"Just to him," I assured Grady.

"Aww, where's the fun in that?" But Keefe was still smiling as Grady closed the door. "So, wow. You really do live at Havenfield."

"Huh?"

"You know that's what everyone calls your home, right? Because they - or should I say, _you_ \- own so much land, and you also have a really tall house. Havenfield. People call my house Candleshade because it's so tall. The Vacker house is Everglen because it is _very_ shiny, and there are _many_ glass things in it. There are actually a lot of people at our school who's houses get named by the community."

Yeah. Since my adoptive parents were so... _rich_ , it made sense people had a title for their house.

"Sorry. This whole rich-and-famous thing is kind of new to me. I was only adopted a year ago."

Keefe's eyes softened as he sat down on my bed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Though I was sad to leave the Fosters, I _love_ being a Ruewen."

" _That's_ where you're wrong. You are _definitely_ a Foster. I don't care about your parents' family name - you will _always_ be Foster to me." He spoke as if we'd be ditching and pranking partners forever - two things I never would have done if Keefe hadn't stepped in and changed things.

Keefe really had changed my life - for example, now I knew that if I just glanced at the board at the beginning of class, I could use my photographic memory to pass class instead of sitting through a long, boring class. Keefe was much cooler than that.

"So..." I drew out the word. "Why did Grady look at you like that?"

"Like I said. I'm famous. I _do_ attend your school, you know."

"Yeah, but Grady's famous too. Why did he lose his cool like that?"

"Really famous?" He shrugged. I have him a look, and he sighed. "Fine. Tell your parents they can tell you who I am after I leave. Just... please don't decide that I'm not a real friend or anything. All your friends will say I'm playing you, Harley in particular, but I really hate what people decide I am because of my reputation... and, you know, the fact that I _am_ a bit of a goofball." He smirked. "So, please continue to be my ditching and pranking partner - please?"

"Of course. I could never say no!" Keefe looked a little relieved, and ran his hand through his hair. "So, who's taking you to the dance?"

"The one in two weeks? I thought maybe I'd go with a group of friends, but now that I think about it, Linh is going with Dex and Marella is going with Tam, so... I might not go," I admitted.

Keefe's eyes widened to the size of basketballs. "Are you serious?! You are _so_ going to the dance. I can talk someone into asking you, if you want. I'm manipulative like that."

"Sounds great." Would _you_ take me? "Who are you taking?" Not that I care. At all.

"No one right now, although I'm sure Biana would be _thrilled._ " Keefe rolled his eyes. "She is totally smitten, which is kind of dumb. She should go for someone else, like Tam - although, if your friend Mariel is going with him -"

"Marella," I interrupted. "And they're not going as a _date_ or anything. Marella's parents just said they didn't want to drive her, so Tam's doing it."

"Yeah, yeah, whoever she is, it seems she may have lost her change. Tam's cool."

"He's Linh's sister."

" _SERIOUSLY?!_ "

"Twins."

" _WHAT?! HOW DID I NOT KNOW HE HAD A TWIN?!_ " Keefe was a mix between super annoyed and in the middle of a fit of hysterical laughter. "That is the greatest! Tam. Song. Has. A. Twin!" He laughed. "Makes sense - the last name _S_ _ong_! How did I miss that!"

I laughed along with him. Then he stopped and looked at me. "So who should I tell to take you? Fitz is taken, by the way - he's taking Harley, that little traitor-of-a-best-friend. Seriously! Harley is _off-limits_ after what she did?" He cracked up and I followed suit. "So, who?"

You? "I don't know very many boys."

"Well... that makes this hard." Keefe stopped to think. "I mean, I'm not taking anybody. Do you want to go with me?"

Uh, _YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!_

Not that I cared.

"Of course!" I said, trying to sound casual - but I may have let a _little_ excitement slip into my voice.

Keefe grinned. "Great! Also, just so you know?"

"Yeah?"

"I was setting that up the whole time."

" _KEEFE!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually one of the better ones. This fic is steadily growing on me the more I reread it.


	6. Chapter 6

"He's Cassius and Gisela Sencen's daughter," Edaline explained. "They are _crazy_ famous. Keefe, your little boyfriend - by the way, _we approve_ \- has been in multiple Hollywood movies." That's when it clicked - _Keefe was the other famous boy! And Tam was winning his bet with Linh!_ I mean, because, I'm closer with him than with Fitz, you know, _not that I'm falling for him! At all!_

"We do not approve," Grady interrupted. "Keefe is known for cheating on his girlfriends."

"This time, he told me it was this girl named Harley who he was just friends with, but since he's so flirty she thought they were dating, and when he got a real girlfriend she thought he was cheating," I explained, defending my date to the dance. _Not that it was a date._

Edaline smiled. "See? He's not some rich spoiled movie star like everyone says. Actually, he might be a rich spoiled movie star, but... he's _not_ a cheater."

"And he's not m boyfriend," I quickly added. Edaline and Grady sighed - Edaline in disappointment and Grady in relief.

"I was hoping he'd at least ask you out," Edaline said wistfully.

"He did ask me to the dance, but -"

"Then he's your boyfriend!" Edaline insisted.

"Do not date Keefe Sencen!" Grady added.

"You guys are impossible."

~~~~~

" _Keefe's taking Sophie."_

_"Keefe's taking Sophie."_

_"Keefe's taking Sophie."_

It spread around the school like a wildfire, and wasn't sure what else they were saying - just that Keefe was taking me to the dance.

Naturally. He's the other famous boy.

I caught up to Linh, Marella and Tam. "Hey," I said.

"You didn't take my advice," Linh deadpanned.

" _Well_ , apparently he never thought he was dating Harley anyway, so he's _not_ a cheater."

"And he's taking her as his date - so I win! Pay up." Tam held out his hand to Linh, and she reluctantly slapped ten dollars into his hand.

"I really didn't expect you to get either movie star to notice you," Linh admitted. "That's why I went nuts when he turned around and talked to you."

"And now he's you boyfriend!" Marella added, jealously and excitedly."

"No he's -"

"Hey." It was Keefe, loosely approaching us again. "Tam, you have a _twin sister_. How did I not know that?"

Tam shrugged. "Didn't realize you didn't know her. I thought you had a crush on her." Linh elbowed Tam, but her eyes lit up.

"Well, I honestly had no idea she existed," Keefe admitted. Linh deflated. "So, Sophie, where do you want to meet to ditch science?"

"How about _the science room_?" I suggested.

"Nah. He might catch us! Let's meet by the bathrooms on the first floor. See ya!" He walked off to class.

Linh shoved me playfully. "You have landed the _greatest_ boyfriend."

~~~~~

"So," Keefe said, munching on popcorn. "How's your second day of ditching?"

"Way more fun than class, I'll admit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this chapter really end there? XD
> 
> Must have run out of ideas, lol. If you've gotten this far, I suppose that means you don't think my writing from sixth grade is total trash, which I'll take as a compliment. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know what I'm going to wear!" I lamented two days before the semi formal dance. _Semi-_ formal. How was I supposed to know how fancy or non-fancy to go?

Linh and Marella shrugged, as if to say, "You're on your own." But someone caught up behind me.

"I just heard someone in need of my services! Who doesn't know what to wear?"

It was Biana Vacker - the model! Again, knowing I'm alive! "Hey, Biana. That would be me."

"Oh, goody! Can I take you to the mall after school today? Please? _Please_? Who are your parents? Would they mind?"

"I'd love to, and Edaline would totally allow it, but Grady would strangle me."

Biana's jaw dropped. "Grady and Edaline _Ruewen_?" I nodded. "Girl... you got so lucky. Anyway, I'm sure I can get them to allow it. What was their reaction at seeing Keefe? You know, since I'm sure he's visited your house at some point?" I told her. "Great! Then I should be able to persuade them. Can't wait to get you ready for your date with Keefe!" She winked and flounced off.

"You're going to be popular by the end of the year," Linh warned me.

"Yeah. Like, more than Biana," Marella exaggerated.

Keefe caught up - _again_. Seriously, how was he always there to rescue me? "Um, Foster is _already_ popular. Do you hear the whispers?" He gestured around the room. "We're the total hot topic. And if my mom wanted, or cared, she could probably put me and my date to the dance in a magazine. Heck, she could probably get what I ate for breakfast in a magazine. Not that she ever would."

"What?"

"I'll tell you during Geometry today." He winked.

"You know, I'm getting used to the idea of you dating him," Linh admitted.

"We're not dating."

~~~~~

"I mean, do you want me to?" Keefe asked while they were in "geometry." 

"What?"

"Get us in a magazine?"

"Guess it would be cool..."

"Great! I mean, I'll try to get mom to do it for us. It would be _so_ cool." _Welcome to rich kids school._ "Um..." Keefe hesitated. "Do you want to come over to my house after school today?"

"Sure," I replied. "Now, come on - it's time for History, and I actually want to be in class this time."

~~~~~

"Hello, Keefe." It was Mrs. Sencen, of course - she looked bored, and also like an evil spy from a movie. _Maybe she's played that role_. She had bleach blonde hair, too-bright lipstick, and was wearing black from head to toe. She also had sunglasses. "I see you brought a friend?"

"Yes. This is Sophie." _Sophie_? Keefe really did act different around his mom. He wasn't as flirty or easygoing. "You know. The girl I'm taking to the dance. Come on, Sophie."

_Sophie?!_

When we got to his room, he flopped down onto his bed and I did the same next to him. He was back to his old self - but I had a question to ask him.

"Sophie? What happened to 'Foster'?" I inquired.

Keefe shrugged. "It's my mom. She's super serious, so it's best not to joke around her. As you can probably tell, she's a fashion model, and plays lots of evil characters in movie's. And she's... yeah. And Dad's almost never around. See why I think she can get us in a magazine?" I nodded. "So anyway, watcha wanna do?"

" _You_ invited _me_."

"Because I want to have fun," Keefe said simply. "Wanna play a game?"

"Sure..."

"Want me to invite friends over?"

"What friends?"

"You know, _our friends_. I'd invite Fitz, Biana, and Tam. Possibly Dex. You'd probably invite Linh and Marella." He really did have photographic memory. "Want to?"

"Sounds like fun. I'll call them?" I offered.

~~~~~

Biana squealed in delight when she noticed me. "You're the girl I'm taking dress shopping!"

Fitz smiled at me a little and sat down on the other side of Keefe than where I was. Since Biana was next to me, Tam sat next to her (poor boy was smitten), and Linh and Marella just sat down there. Dex couldn't come because he was helping his dad at a restaurant.

"Truth or dare, truth or dare!" Biana squealed. Keefe laughed, but everyone else groaned.

"Want to play Kiss Marry Kill or spin the bottle or something?" Linh complained.

Spin the bottle sounded awful, but Kiss Marry Kill wouldn't be bad. Still, Biana persisted. "Truth or dare!"

"Come on," Keefe said. "It'll be fun!"

"Fine," everyone agreed.

Biana squealed in delight. "I'll go first! Truth or dare, Keefe!"

"Dare," Keefe enthused. "Only a chicken says truth."

"I dare you to kiss me!" Biana proclaimed. Keefe groaned a little and kissed her on the cheek. The sneaky thing turned her face slightly at the end to make sure he caught her mouth.

"Okay," Keefe said, shaking his head. "Sophie, truth or dare."

See, I want to say truth, but this was _Keefe_ , and I wanted to impress him. And there was no use denying my crush anymore. "Dare."

Keefe whistled. "Knew it!" he exclaimed triumphantly. Fitz groaned as he slapped a couple dollars into Keefe's hands.

I sighed. _Boys_. "What's my dare?"

"Oh, I don't know. Smell the inside of Fitz's shoe."

"Hey, you're punishing me too!" Fitz complained.

"Hey, it's truth or dare. What do you expect?" Keefe shrugged.

I sighed as Fitz took off his shoe and reluctantly handed it to me. I _very_ quickly sniffed it, and threw it at his head.

I didn't really have a crush on him anymore ever since I moved onto Keefe, but it was still amusing how Fitz didn't realize it was cruising through the air at his face until the last second, when his eyes widened.

The whole group cracked up.

"Foster's feisty," Keefe pointed out. "After today, it has to be official. We need a Foster Fan Club. I would be the president. Who's in?"

Everyone raised their hands - even Fitz, surprisingly. (Cute boys usually don't notice me.)

It went around again, and then it landed on Keefe.

"Keefe, truth or dare?" Biana asked, evil in her eyes.

"Dare." What did I expect?

"Keefe," Biana said slyly, "everyone in here is going to close their eyes, and then you have to go kiss your crush on the forehead and if she rejects you, too bad." Biana looked slightly excited. She had a right to be. She knew Keefe would choose her.

"Why do you always pick kissing ones?" Keefe groaned.

I closed my eyes as Keefe got up and his footsteps circled them all. Then they went quiet.

And I felt his soft lips shyly touch my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS THAT THE MOST CLICHE THING EVER? YES.
> 
> SO WHY AM I SQUEALING AT THIS?
> 
> Okay, so this is getting better - at least in my opinion. If it continues down this road, I might actually continue to write it now once I get to the end of what I wrote when I was eleven.


	8. Chapter 8

What was my name again?

"Everyone open their eyes!" someone - Biana - shouted. "Uh... that includes you Sophie."

 _Sophie_. "Oh. Okay. Didn't realize the dare was over." I opened my eyes and tried to be convincing for Keefe, but Biana didn't buy it.

"Ooh! He picked you, didn't he?" Biana said, eyes widening.

"Nuh-uh," I lied. "He probably picked _you_ and you're trying to hide it."

"I fully expected him to," Biana harrumphed indignantly. "Except, he didn't. So come on, girls - who was it?"

"The whole point of the closing-eyes thing was people wouldn't know!" Keefe pointed out. Biana slumped. Keefe grinned. "Truth or dare, Linh?"

"Truth," Linh answered quickly.

"Why are you always staring at Dex in the lunchroom?" Keefe put his hands on his hips triumphantly. Biana opened her mouth, once again indignant.

"Um, _excuse me_ , Linh, but in case you haven't noticed, _I_ get the boys I want!" Biana crossed her arms.

Linh shrugged. "Because he's cute. He's not my crush, though." Her pale cheeks were blushing too hard for her cool tone to mask, though.

"Well, that was a truth, so it's true." Keefe shrugged.

Linh looked at Marella. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Marella said eagerly. I resisted rolling my eyes. That was Marella for you.

"Uh..." Linh looked like a deer in the headlights, because she wasn't good at making dares. "Uh. Uhhhh..."

"Need help?" Keefe stage-whispered to her.

"No, I've got it. Marella, I dare you to actually iron your clothes tomorrow."

Marella looked offended. "That wasn't a dare, it was an insult!"

"Yeah, and now my point's made. Now pick someone."

"Lame. Fitz, truth or dare?"

"Aw, great. I managed to stay safe till now."

"So... what'll it be?"

"Uh..." he looked at Keefe, who was prompting him to do dare. "Truth." Keefe slumped.

"Okay," Marella said. "Do you, like, have a crush on Sophie? Because _I saw that_."

 _Saw what_? Cute boys don't like me! Then again, Keefe had kissed _me_ , not Biana, so maybe some cute boys. Still... two in one day would be too lucky.

"Uh... Why is everyone doing crush stuff?" His cheeks were red as tomatoes. "I was quite interested to know that the Ruewens' adopted and their child was attending the school, okay?"

"You just avoided the question."

"Uh... uh..." I had never seen or imagined Fitz like this. "Well, she's pretty, okay? It's not like I _like_ her or anything. I just think she's pretty. That's it. Like, how Linh stares at Dex."

"Don't make this about me!" Linh accused.

_So... Fitz thought I was pretty._

_WHAT?_

"Keefe," Fitz said, "truth or dare?"

"D- " he paused. "Actually, you're probably fully expecting that and have something ready, so truth."

Fitz grinned. "Knew it! So I have a good one ready. Which girl did you kiss?"

 _HOW DID KEEFE NOT LOSE HIS COOL?_ He simply said, "That's a nasty one," and playfully shoved Fitz. "If you must know, it was - as Biana guessed and Foster denied - Foster. Are you guys all happy now?"

Biana was giddy. "Yes, yes, of course! I finally know - thanks, brother!" Then her face fell. "Oh. You like Sophie."

"Now," Linh proclaimed, "no point in denying it anymore, Sophie. You are _totally_ into Keefe. So now that you know he's into you..."

"You two so have to date," Marella finished.

"Well, she's already technically said yes to a date with me. You know, the dance?"

 _That_ was _a date!_

_And why was I so happy about it?_

Okay, really no point in denying it anymore:

_I was falling in love with a cheating, pranking trickster._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Aaand the real Sokeefe begins here!


	9. Chapter 9

All night, I couldn't sleep. I just argued with myself.

One half would point out that he had cheated on his girlfriend. Then the other half would argue that he hadn't really been dating, and then the other half would say that he could have lied. Then the other half just screamed "YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE, FOSTER!" in Keefe's voice. Which was _not_ good.

I was beginning to feel like I was getting a divorce with myself. One half of me would be the kind of girl for Keefe, while the other half would be the kind of girl for her adoptive parents. Which was _not_ good, because she only had one body to use.

This whole situation could be described by one sentence: _This is_ not _good._

At school the next day, Biana hunted me down. "We never ended up dress shopping, Sophie! I have to take you, I _have_ to! Can you, like, text your parents?"

I nodded and pulled out the phone I'd forgotten I had. I sent her a text, making sure to use the "M" and "D" words to describe them to ensure they'd say yes.

_Hey, mom and dad, can I go to the mall with Biana after school today? She's taking me dress shopping for the semi-formal? -S_

_Hey, sweetie. Of course you can. -G_

_Wait a minute. Biana VACKER? -E_

_Yeah? -S_

_Yes, of COURSE you can go! Love you! -E_

_Love you! -G_

_Love you too. -S_

"They said yes," I happily informed Biana. She squealed.

" _Perfect_ , Sophie, _perfect_! Find me later today. I love going to the mall. Oh, and Sophie?" I had begun to walk away, but here I stopped. "When we go to the mall? I will get stopped by a _lot_ of people."

Oh, brother.

"Biana's taking you to the mall?" Keefe asked me. Then he whistled. "You're going to be, like, on the news."

"I thought you lived your life on TV."

"Fair point. I'm probably going to be in the upcoming _Ciarra & Jordan _Season 2, as Peter Richguy."

"Peter Richguy?"

"It's a really stupid show. The kind I'm sure Biana watches." I cracked up.

"I can't wait for her to realize you're in the next season."

"Hopefully she won't find out until she watches it," he said conspiratorially. "Of course, if she decides not to watch it, we'll just tell her I'm in it to glue her back on that couch."

"She _totally_ likes you, Keefe."

"Oh, I am well aware." He shook his head with a smirk that was almost a little sad. "Hey, you want to do something during lunch? Like, prank somebody?"

"I'm not good at coming up with this stuff."

Keefe began to think. I could totally see the moment his lightbulb went off. "We should switch someone's water for Sprite. Someone who really doesn't like fizzy drinks," he said.

"Linh! She doesn't like _anything carbonated_ at _all_."

"Yes! She is _perfect_ , and she probably won't get as mad since you're her friend." He put up his hand and I high-fived it.

I was getting used to being around him all the time. And I really, really enjoyed it.

 _Which was_ not _good_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophie why? Why is that so not good? He's KEEFE!
> 
> IDK why I wrote that, maybe she'd in extreme denial because she still thinks he's a bad influence? (Which he is, lol.)


	10. Chapter 10

"Sophie! I think I found one!"

"If it's low cut, forget it," I said, making my way over to where she was standing.

"Don't worry," Biana assured me. "Despite what you might think, with me being a model and all, I'm pretty modest. And I have made that _very_ clear to anyone who thinks they own my body just cause I'm a model."

So she's a _spicy_ model. "Sweet. This is pretty."

"I know, right? I love the lace in the back. And the color looks really good in contrast with your skin tone!" She held a light red dress up to me. "We should add this to our list."

As we walked further on, a lady who was shopping stopped and looked at Biana. Biana smirked and dragged me away. "You just have to not pay attention to them, and they get out of your way."

 _Famous people_. Then again, _I_ was technically part of a famous family, too. People just didn't recognize me as well as they did Biana.

Then Biana passed someone she actually knew. "Oh my gosh. _Maruca_?" The girl had brown skin and pretty black dreadlocks tied into a loose bun.

" _Biana_? Oh my gosh, I've not seen you since we starred in _Take Back Lucy_!"Of course that's how they knew each other. They hugged, and then Maruca asked, "Who's this?"

"This is Sophie, the Ruewen's kid," she introduced, noticeably not making a big deal of the _adopted_ part.

"The Ruewens have a daughter? Oh my gosh, does she go to your school?"

"Yes! And she's dating Keefe Sencen, too, so I need to find her a dress for the semi-formal."

"Oh my gosh. Keefe Sencen? You're _Keefe's_ girlfriend?"

"Sort of," I said.

"Sophie, you can't be _sort of_ dating Keefe Sencen. Either you are, or you aren't."

"It's complicated."

"However complicated it is," Biana interrupted, "she's his date to the dance, so she's gotta have a really pretty dress."

Maruca got right down to business. "Okay. So. You're blonde, so you'll probably look good in red."

"Yeah," Biana said. "I found this dress. Do you like it?"

"Oh my gosh, it's near perfect! We should probably find a green option too, as well as a white one. The white one should be sparkly."

"Right," Biana agreed. "And the green one should be tight. We should get something blue, too, but not dark blue. That wouldn't look good on her."

"Agreed." As they talked, I concluded I was definitely shopping with the experts.

In the end, I ended up with a red dress that frilled slightly from the waist to her knees. The top part was lacy over a solid red background. Biana and Maruca agreed it was perfect.

They also ended up getting me a lot of new makeup. I decided not to protest. They probably knew what they were talking about.

"Maruca, you should totally come over to my place after this," Biana said. Wow. Do rich kids just do whatever they want? Then again, I had a pretty free schedule, too. "You can, right?"

"Yeah. We're staying up here with the Endals, and Cyrah's really nice so I'm sure she'd let me."

"She's out of the hospital?"

"Yeah. I can shut down all the rumors of spaceships and light travel; it was a car crash."

"I kept telling everyone that just because Cyrah Endal's in the hospital doesn't mean there's been a scientific breakthrough. She's, you know, human." I felt like I probably should have heard of Cyrah Endal... but I hadn't.

"Exactly." Biana walked up to the cash register. "We'd like to buy this." She shoved all the stuff onto the counter, but she did it gracefully, and she put her hand on her hip. Biana had this way of being super classy all the time. 

"Oh. Hi!" The lady seemed stricken by the fact two - I'm sorry, three - famous people were standing there.

"We want to buy it," Maruca said again.

"Oh, right. Sorry." The lady began to check the things out. "Have a nice day."

"It's so annoying how everyone looks at me like that," Biana complained as they walked back to her car, which was being driven by none other than Della Vacker herself. Even as they climbed into the car, everyone was watching them.

"I see we've picked up another," Mrs. Vacker said. "Oh, it can't be. Maruca?"

"Yep," Maruca nodded. "Staying with the Endals for a few months. I'll be attending his school."

"Whoa! Just like us!" Biana laughed and tossed her hair. "Guys, this is going to be _so much fun_."

My life changed a lot when I moved and was adopted by the Ruewens. The first thing I learned? They were really famous. The second thing? I would be attending a rich kids' school. The third thing?

My life was a lot more complicated.

Now I had to balance everything. I was not only friends with two normal kids - well, as normal as you find at my school - but also friends with the popular girls. It was kind of scary how well I fit in with Biana and Maruca, like I'd known them forever. Suddenly, I was sorta-dating a super famous boy from television, and I was known by half the school.

I seemed to fit in better with Keefe, Fitz, Biana, and Maruca better than with Linh and Marella. I mean, they had their share of celebrity personality... but I seriously felt like one of the popular crowd.

"The dance is tonight," Biana was saying. "I know you won't be starting at the school for a little bit, but you should totally come. I'm sure a boy will totally be all over you."

"Multiple, and I'll have to reject some of them." They laughed, and I joined them. "But totally, I'm coming. How could I miss it?"

"Who's taking you?" I asked Biana. I couldn't believe that came out of my mouth. Since when did I care? My personality was definitely changing from hanging around her. I couldn't decide if I liked it or not.

"Okay," Biana said, lowing her voice. "You guys will never believe who I said yes to."

"Who?" Maruca asked.

"Tam. Tam Song!"

"Oh. My. Gosh," I said. "Does Linh know?"

"I have no idea," Biana said. "But I hope not. I want to surprise her. I don't even really know her that well. The first time I actually talked to her was when we played Truth or Dare at Candleshade!"

"Whoa. You guys played Truth or Dare at the Sencen's? Lucky!"

"Sophie, you should text Keefe and tell him where to pick you up," Biana told me. "Now we've got to get dressed up!"

_Pick me up at Everglen 2night -S_

_Sweet ;) Cya l8r Foster. Got a surprise 4 ya -K_

I didn't recognize myself.

My golden eyeliner looked really good with my eyes, and the dress looked even better on me after we worked on it for a while. My black, shiny flats looked almost new (they were Biana's, so that's to be expected), which I only got to wear after a lot of arguing. (Biana wanted me to wear her heels. I only got her to let me wear flats because it would make it easier to dance with Keefe, and you had to put on a good front when dancing with a famous person. I know what Biana values.)

Biana looked gorgeous in her purple dress, and Maruca was stunning in the dark blue one she was wearing. "Oh my gosh, you guys look amazing!"

"Psh, you look the best out of all of us," Maruca said. "And I'm saying that with _Biana Vacker_ in the room!"

"Yeah. Keefe's going to faint. You are so lucky. Everyone in the school, including me, has a crush on either Fitz or Keefe. And I can't exactly crush on my brother, can I?"

"Eww," the three of us chorused. The doorbell rang, and we all rushed down to see who it was.

We all gasped. "Told you I had a surprise, Foster," Keefe said, flashing his trademark smirk that I had grown to love.

Well, there was a limo. To be expected.

And Tam and Keefe were both there.

I threw my arms around Keefe. He was officially the best human being ever.

"You're the best, Keefe," I said when I let go.

"Aw, you're so sweet. But I can't possibly be better than the Great Mysterious Miss Foster, can I?"

"You can be 200 times better."

Keefe laughed. "You're the best, Foster. You look gorgeous."

"Like anyone can look better than you." He was sort of wearing a suit, but it was kind of casual, because that's just Keefe's style. And he was totally rocking it.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand. And I knew it was going to be the best night ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Deana, so... not sure why I put Tam in there. Maybe as like, drama? IDK. Well, for all you Tiana shippers, something for you, I guess! (Though since I wrote it, as the plot develops, it'll probably get more Dexianaish. Or maybe I stopped before I got there. I seriously have no idea.)


	11. Chapter 11

"Marella? Oh my gosh!"

"I told you Tam was taking me," Marella said with a shrug.

"Wait a minute," Biana said, looking at Marella with a confused expression on her face.

"She's not my date," Tam explained. "I'm just taking her because her parents don't want to."

"Who rented this limo?" Marella asked, looking around.

"It's not rented," Keefe said. "We just, have a couple sitting around. I figured this fit the occasion best."

"Of course you have a couple of limousines sitting around," I teased, pushing my hand into his hair playfully. He smoothed it back down.

"Do not mess up the hair!" He admonished, but he was smiling. If Keefe could just pull out a limo for a semi-formal dance... he must be _really_ rich.

 _Wow, Sophie. I thought we'd already established that_. "This is going to be the best night of my life," I proclaimed.

"I'll make sure it is," Keefe promised. Which basically got rid of any doubt that anything bad could possibly happen.

There was peppy music. Keefe and I sat down on a bench by the snack table, and he grabbed us a couple of things. "I want to clarify," he asked over the music, "are we dating?"

"How can you just ask stuff like that?"

"I am Keefe Sencen, Foster. You can't possibly mean that."

"Fair point."

"So are we?"

"Well..." I thought about it. Was I really ready to date anybody? "I mean, we've established you're crushing on me. And it's totally returned. I don't know. At this point, we're at that _in-the-middle_ stage where we like each other but aren't dating, I guess."

"Then we've got to fix that." Keefe dramatically put his hand on my shoulder, and said in a voice that belonged on a soap-opera, "Sophie Foster, will you be my girlfriend?"

I played along, putting my hand on my heart. "Yes!" He hugged me, and it felt really good to have our relationship defined.

"So," he said as a slow dancing song came on, "shall we dance?"

"Oh... I'm not any good."

"Then we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

"Keefe..." He yanked me up from where I was sitting and put his hand on my waist.

"Put your hand on my shoulder. It goes like this..." And that was when I learned that it wasn't actually as hard as I thought it would be. Naturally, Biana was dancing with her partner - Tam - but I was surprised to see Linh and Dex dancing together. Fitz was dancing with some random girl.

Keefe scowled at them as he twirled me around. "Harley. I swear, I need to get back at her someday."

"We should totally prank her," I suggested. Keefe smiled. He liked that prospect.

He twirled me around, and so did everyone else in the room who knew the dance. Dex and Linh were a little late, but that's to be expected.

Then another song came on. This one, I actually knew the dance to. Mom had forced me and Amy to learn it. Before... you know.

Keefe smiled. "Tell me you know this."

"Totally." And we picked up the pace, stepping in rhythm. He was twirling me around at the appropriate times, dramatically dipping me at the end.

When the song ended, Keefe led me out into the hall. "Too noisy," he explained. "I have sensitive hearing."

"Yeah, I take care of my hearing too," I said, glad it wouldn't make me sound dorky. "I was getting hot in there too."

"Foster, you were _already_ hot."

"Oh my gosh, Keefe."

"Oh my gosh, what? My hair is extra shiny today? Yeah, I know."

"Keefe, you're impossible."

"I try to be."

I shoved him. He shoved me back. Keefe made this dating thing really easy - he didn't make it mushy or corny, or even awkward. He always knew the perfect think to say to keep everything a joke. He grabbed my arm and spun me around, and then dipped me like he had a few minutes earlier. I flung my arm out. This was really, really fun.

Keefe let me back up, and I don't know what I was thinking, or if it was me or Keefe, but two seconds after that I was kissing him. My arms were around him and his were around me, and I'd never kissed anyone before so it was a totally new experience. I had always been scared of kissing, because I thought I'd be bad at it. Turns out, it just comes naturally.

I don't think either of us really knew what was happening. But neither of us wanted to stop, either. So we just stayed like that, in the hallway, for a while.

Eventually we ran out of air and had to separate, just enough to breath. But we were still holding each other, and our noses touched.

"That was my first kiss," I breathed.

"It'll come as no shocker to you, it wasn't mine. But, I think it was the best kiss _ever_."

"I have nothing to compare it to, but I'll have to say: I couldn't imagine it better."

"You're really good at it."

"Seriously? Cool, but you could _think_?"

"My first time, no. My second time, kind of. This is actually my third, and I still wasn't ready for it, but I guess I was kind of used to it."

I'd been kind of hoping it was his first, too, but that was just wishful thinking. Of course Keefe had kissed girls before.

"How many girlfriends did you have before me?"

"Two real ones. Biana, actually, was my first."

" _Seriously_?"

"I know, I had terrible taste. But hey, I was eleven years old and she was pretty and a model. And it didn't help that we were starring in a movie where we were this first kiss young couple thing. But I broke up with her after, like, one week, because she was the only one who was actually into it. She's still chasing me."

"Wow. She's nuts."

"I know, right? She's a pretty bold ex. But anyway, my second was a girl named Jennifer Kettle, and, like with Biana, we starred in a movie together. We were actually mortal enemies in the movie, so we decided we should get to know each other better. And then... it just evolved. That one lasted a couple of months, but then we learned that her mom _really_ didn't approve of us. It was kind of scary."

"That's..."

"I know, right?"

"Just wondering, how could she not know?"

"Jennifer was sneaky. But, me being me, it's hard to hide after a while. My every move ends up in a magazine. My parents were couple of the year a few years back. After them it was the Vackers."

"Cool."

"And then, of course, the incident with Harley. Girls kind of backed off after that. Of course, they all still liked me. It's hard not to. I'm handsome, charming, smart -"

"And totally modest," I joked.

"Exactly! Who wouldn't fall for me?"

I tried to shoot a name back at him, but the truth was, I couldn't think of a single girl who hadn't liked him.

"You... are... so ridiculous."

"What? Can't think of anyone who doesn't like me?"

"I don't know. I don't think Marella does."

"Well Marella's ridiculous! She's been head over heels in love with Fitz for years, and he didn't even glance her way until that day we gathered at my house and had that Truth or Dare game."

"That was eventful," I remembered.

"Yeah. This is going to sound weird coming from me, but I was actually really nervous that you'd reject me. You're the whole package: Pretty, intelligent, bubbly, and popular. Oh, and modest. You're basically Biana with a brain."

"Great description. You should tell it to her."

"Ha! I should."

He led me back into the noisy high school gym, and we danced together for the rest of the night. And I wasn't nervous about this relationship anymore.

Not even a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I think I wrote this one a little later. I forgot a lot about this fic, but I think I took a break and started writing this later - maybe when I was twelve?
> 
> Anyway I'm glad you're still reading this!


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't decide who to chase down the next day in school.

Linh and Marella had gotten along with me quickly. We were all kind of dorky. But Biana and Maruca were surprisingly a lot like me.

Who even was I? The popular kid, or the normal kid who just so happened to hang out with the popular kids? Or just simply, the girl who was dating Keefe?

In the end, Biana and Maruca made the choice for me, rushing up to meet me and interrupting my internal conflict. "Oh my gosh," Biana said, starting this conversation the way she normally started conversations. "Sophie, tell me you kissed Keefe last night. Tell me!"

"Yeah," I said, pretending to be shy. Maruca and Biana squealed.

"Maruca actually found a boy to talk to yesterday," Biana confided. "A totally nerdy boy, but still, Maruca didn't have anyone else to dance with."

"Who?"

"Jensi," Maruca said, blushing and laughing hysterically. "Don't worry, I don't like him one bit. I just needed a dancing partner. Biana was dancing with Tam, after all."

"Here's the thing, though," Biana said. "Tam's clearly into Marella. I bet the only reason he took me was because he was already going with Marella as a not-date, so it would be kind of hard to ask her then, you know? Because if she said no... they're still stuck going together. And Tam's kind of, I don't know, too emo for me. You guys will laugh in my face for this, but I kind of like Dex."

Maruca gasped. "Biana, he likes Linh!"

"And it's not bad taste," I said. "He's kind of cute."

"Easy for you to say. You're settled with _Keefe Sencen_."

"Hey, since you guys already broke up once, maybe you shouldn't go after him."

"How did you find out about that? Never mind, I'm done with him anyhow. My best friend is dating him, ya know?"

Okay, once I'm Biana's "best friend," it's clear my identity has changed. A lot.

I couldn't really decide if I liked it.

On the one hand, I was popular - and for an extrovert like me, it's fun to be well-known. I fit in well with Biana and Maruca, and we could squeal about boys and go dress shopping. I could show the girly-er side of myself.

On the other hand, I wasn't as close with Linh and Marella. I was less normal. I didn't have as much room to show the other side of myself, which was... well, normal. Not a pretty, famous girl.

"So you guys are, like, officially dating now?" Maruca clarified. "Not, like, 'sorta dating' anymore?"

"Yeah, it's official."

"Oh my gosh, and I thought I'd be the first of us to have a boyfriend!" Biana squealed. "Then again, I've had boyfriends before."

"How many?"

"Three. First, I had this guy named Andrew, and he was super cool - but we were young, and then he decided he really liked a girl he was starring in this movie with. That's the thing about dating movie stars. But anyway, I moved on pretty quickly, which was when I dated Keefe - and hey, you know that story. After that was a boy named George. After a week I decided he wasn't really my type. Now I'm single."

"Gosh, Biana, you're picky," I said.

"Eh, so am I," Maruca admitted. "When me and Biana were in _Take Back Lucy_ together, she was Lucy, and the boy she cheated on dumped Lucy for my character, Fiona. But when the boy actually asked me to be his real-life girlfriend, I said no. Not my type, you know?"

"Exactly," Biana said. "Wait - Eddie asked you out? Oh my gosh. How could you say no?"

"Not my type."

"You passed up a supercool chance, Maruca," she said.

"What was that movie about?"

"James Jameson was dating Lucy Makenna, the popular girl."

"My character," Biana interrupted.

"Yeah, like Biana, but more classic, snotty girl. Anyway, she cheats on him and he breaks up with her and decides to date Fiona. But Lucy goes through this whole dumb character change, and her new boyfriend doesn't and she decides he's too, you know. Snotty. And so she breaks up with him and begs James to take her back, and she gets in a big fight with Fiona, and James doesn't know what to do. In the end they're a happy teenage couple."

"Sounds like a stupid movie," I remarked.

"Exactly! Stupid movies are the _best_!" Biana squealed. "Oh my gosh, class is in a few minutes. We've got to get to History!"

"Oh. I think that's a class me and Keefe actually attend on a regular basis," I recalled.

"Where do you usually go? Do you just ditch school?"

"No, we just spend every other class in the student lounge. Some days we skip all the good classes and have to attend all the bad ones. Sometimes the other way around. Sometimes it's a mix."

"But History you go to, no matter what?" Maruca clarified.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"It's where we found each other."

"Romantic!" They squealed. I rolled my eyes and laughed, making my way to History class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's the Dexiana reference.
> 
> And I forgot I used to ship Tamarella. I still kinda do, I guess... I don't care as much about who Tam and Marella date anymore.
> 
> Welp we'll see where this goes (I'm reading this as I go lol)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, looking back on this, I'm not sure why Sophie got so worked up over this. But... I'm not adopted, so I think it could be realistic.
> 
> Anyway, here's the authors' note I wrote on Wattpad all those years ago:
> 
> "Hey, cupcakes! Good to be back!
> 
> I should warn you.
> 
> I felt like Sokeefe was getting a little too fluffy, you know? The relationship was too easy. There was barely any plot. And I know Sophie has that little problem about being popular, but we need some real plot here, guys. So they are going to get into a fight. However.
> 
> I'm not an annoying author. Well, sometimes I do leave you guys on evil cliffhangers, but hey. Don't we all? But what I mean is, I don't say a story will be Sokeefe and then make them fight forever and ever. I promise, there will only be 2 chapters of this little issue. If you guys are anxious for more fluff, check out my 100 followers book (Thanks, cupcakes! <3) for an exclusive copy of a later chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!"

Keefe used to always catch up with me and save me from an embarrassing conversation with Linh and Marella. Now, it was always Biana and Maruca.

They were about to make me cough up my worst dating fail (yes, I have had a boyfriend before... in kindergarten; he gave me a ringpop) when Keefe found us in the hallways. 

"Hey, ladies. What's going on here?"

"Oh, just making Sophie share an awesome story," Biana giggled.

"It wasn't awesome!" I complained.

"Uh-oh. What happened when you were doing the laundry?"

"Trust me, I would gladly share a story about that to save myself from this!"

"Aww, come on, Foster. Though with your family's money, I'm sure you have magical servants to do you laundry."

"Uh, Keefe?" I said, cringing. "No... I don't."

"No shame in it, Foster."

"There's no such thing as magic. And we don't have servants. What? Who does your laundry?"

"We pay someone to come and do it every week. Why?"

"Because Edaline does mine."

"Wait, seriously? Your mom does your laundry?" Maruca interrupted. "And wait - why do you call her Edaline?"

"She's adopted," Keefe said casually.

Maruca bit her lip. "Oh."

And - I have no idea what I was thinking. I don't know why it bothered me so much. But I had been fitting in, and... maybe Keefe just pushed me over the edge. Maybe I was done with that stupid smirk when I didn't think it was funny. But - I slapped his arm. _Hard_ , not playful. Then I glared at his shocked expression, and walked away.

This was going to be trouble.

I attended all my classes - and I sat as far away from Keefe as possible.

He didn't mention the little incident to anybody - which I guess what good.

But I couldn't believe the way he'd acted.

Two touchy subjects. And he was so light about them! I kept warning him, but he wouldn't listen! What was his problem?!

What was mine, for falling in love with him?

Keefe tried to chase me down at the end of the day, so I made Edaline rush to pick me up.

I did all my homework for real, instead of copying Keefe's which he had copied from Fitz's.

I went to sleep without thinking about Keefe.

The next day was a Saturday - which was good.

Biana came over, and asked if we should throw a party.

I said sure, but Keefe wasn't invited.

She frowned, but obliged.

Still, I figured maybe a Keefeless party was what I needed. I had to live. And whenever I had done fun things, Keefe had always been there to dance with me or entertain me. We would play and joke. It was like he was my life force.

Which had to change.

"I'm invited Dex, Fitz, Maruca, Linh, Tam, and Marella. How's that sound?" Biana asked excitedly.

"Great!" Maybe I just needed to learn to have fun without Keefe.

Which was going to have to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My note from when I was younger: 
> 
> "Sorry for the short chapter. But I want the party to have its own chapter, since it's going to be pretty interesting. Maybe some Deana ;)
> 
> I also want to apologize for breaking up your beloved little ship. I know, it breaks my heart just to write it!
> 
> Cya l8r, Cupcakes!
> 
> ~Kit-Kat"
> 
> Well...
> 
> I probably would have talked it out alone, not just slapped him. You can kinda tell I was in middle school when I wrote this. But... hey, Deana next chapter? Maybe I can forgive my younger self.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I condone this chapter all the way XD my past self is forgiven for the last chapter
> 
> This is my author's note from 2017:
> 
> "Hello, my cupcakes!!!
> 
> There will be Deana - but even if you don't ship it, read the Deana. It's pretty hilarious, in my opinion. "Uh... sure. Uh... hi Biana, you should date me." "That's not how you do it, Dex."
> 
> Here is a chapter about this rather dramatic party..."
> 
> Oh I forgot about that line XD okay yeah that was funny.
> 
> Enjoy I guess?

Biana was really insistent on Truth or Dare - but Marella shut her down this time.

  
"No," she proclaimed adamantly.

  
"Spin the bottle," Linh said excitedly.

  
"No," Fitz said.

  
Biana slumped. "Those are my favorite games!"

  
"Too bad," Marella declared.

  
"Kiss Marry Kill?" I suggested. Everyone seemed to come to an agreement.

"I'll go first," Biana said quickly. "Um, Sophie. Kiss Marry Kill, Fitz, Dex, and Keefe."

  
Easy. "Kiss Dex, marry Fitz, kill Keefe."

  
Everyone gasped. Then Fitz said, "But, like, aren't you dating?"

  
"Oops, forgot to break up with him." I shrugged. "Alright, Linh: Kiss Marry Kill, Dex, Wylie, and Fitz."

  
Linh sighed. "That's hard. Um... I don't know! Kiss Dex, marry Wylie, kill Fitz!"

  
"Hey!" Fitz shouted indignantly.

  
"Aren't we dating?" Dex asked Linh.

  
"...No."

  
A chorus of "oooooh"s rang throughout the room.

  
"Ha, Linh!" Biana announced triumphantly. "I told you, I get every boy that I want!" The crossed her arms and closed her eyes in a victorious expression.

  
"Uh, Biana?" Dex asked slowly. "Are you saying you like me?"

  
Biana rolled her eyes. "You really are oblivious. Can you not tell when pretty brunettes are staring at you?"

  
"...Pretty brunettes don't usually stare at me."

  
It was hard not to laugh. Dex was so awkward. I had forgotten how awkward boys usually were, since I'd been hanging around Keefe too much...

  
I shook the thought from my mind. Nope. Nope, nope, nope. You're not thinking about Keefe today, remember?

  
"Dex, are you going to ask me out or what?" Biana huffed. Everyone tittered. Biana was really thrusting this on Dex.

  
"Uh... sure. Uh... hi Biana, you should date me."

  
"That's not how you do it, Dex."

  
"I don't know how! I've only asked one girl before, and it was Linh, and I had something to ask her to - the dance!"

  
"Oh gosh, that was a _date_?!" Linh's confused and mortified expression made it impossible for anyone in the room to suppress giggles.

  
"Yes, Linh," Dex said, his cheeks little tomatoes.

  
" _But_ he likes me now," Biana interrupted. "Right?"

  
"Sure."

  
"Great! Now _ask me out already_!"

  
"Uh, how about you come over to my house tomorrow?"

  
"Dex -"

I intervened, saving Dex. "I'm pretty sure that's the best you're going to get right now, Biana," I said. Dex shot me a grateful look.

  
"True," Biana said. She look like she was about to ramble, so Linh cut her off.

  
"Fitz: Kiss Marry Kill, Sophie, Harley, me."

  
Fitz turned into an apple as he thought. "Um... kiss you, marry Sophie, kill Harley."

  
Biana's jaw dropped. "Wha-?! I thought you two were dating?"

  
"Eh. She was kind of weird to Keefe, and she's not really my type. Besides, _I_ thought Sophie and Keefe were dating."

  
"True," Biana said with a shrug.

  
"Uh," Tam interrupted, "is no one going to point out that he said 'marry Sophie'?!"

  
"Hey," Fitz defended, "I had to choose!"

  
"And he likes you," Biana added helpfully.

  
"What the freak, Biana?!" Fitz was bright red. "Uh, me and Biana need to go. Bye!" He dragged Biana away from the party.

  
Marella broke the newfound silence. "Well _that's_ a relief," she said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophie's such a drama queen. A MIDDLE SCHOOL drama queen. In a HIGH SCHOOL AU.
> 
> You can tell I was eleven/twelve XD
> 
> This is a slightly different format than the rest, I'm not sure why. The others aren't like this.

A knock sounded at my door. Figuring it was Edaline again, I rolled my eyes. "Who is it?"

  
"It's me, Foster. Let me _in_!"

  
At first I laughed to myself. Same old Keefe! But then I got angry. How dare he act so normal, so _Keefy_ after everything we went through?! "Then go back to your fancy car and drive off to that fancy house."

  
"But I spent so much time driving to _this_ fancy house. Please?"

  
I sighed, and got up from my desk. He was too irresistible to stay mad at for long. "Fine. Come in."

  
He opened the door, and there he was. Keefe. Adorable. Perfect. I reminded myself that I was mad at him.

  
He walked in - with style, this is Keefe - and plopped down on my bed. "So, Foster. I know you can't live without me, and as much as it pains me to admit it, I can't live without you." He sighed. "There, I said it. I can't stay mad at you, Foster."

  
"A lot needs to happen before we get back together."

  
"For one, we never broke up," he reminded me. I glared. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You didn't here number two yet!"

  
"What is it, Keefe?"

  
"I'm really sorry for being an idiot. I mean, I'm always an idiot. It's one of my best qualities. But maybe I was a _big_ idiot, so I'm really sorry about that."

  
"You tease everyone, all the time. Of course I get more of it, being your girlfriend. But you just can't go that far. You know I don't like being rich. Why would you ever say that?"

  
"At the time, I thought it was funny. But you're right. It wasn't funny. I'm sorry."

  
I felt my lips curl into a smile. "You make it _really_ hard to hate you. You know that, right?"

  
"Yes, I do know that."

  
"Oh my gosh, Keefe."

  
"Oh my gosh, what? My hair is extra shiny today? Yeah, I know."

  
I laughed, immediately remembering the dance night. What had she said that night? "Keefe, you're impossible."

  
"I try to be." That was my cue to kiss him. So I did, forgetting that I had been hesitant about letting him into my room. Of course he could come in. Especially if he was going to kiss me.

  
We broke apart, letting our noses touch like the day of the dance. "I knew I could get you to kiss me by the end of this," Keefe informed me. "I just wondered if you'd follow the script."

  
"How could I not?"

  
"True, considering you probably saw another kiss coming."

  
"You are such a dinohead!"

  
"...Uh, Foster? What's a dinohead?"

  
"You."

  
"I knew I was special!"

  
"Keefe..."

  
"Haha. Kiss me again, Foster." And so I did. And he pulled me in and stroked my hair. I knew that this was definitely an even better kiss than the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the end of what I wrote in 2017. I think I'll keep updating, so... the quality will MAJORLY improve from here on out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you prefer this writing quality!

Grady had to walk in _right_ then, right?

Basically, this is what had happened: Keefe and I were sharing a bag of popcorn and watching _Revenge of the Sith_ on our TV (because as soon as I'd heard he'd never seen _Star Wars_ , I'd sat him down and informed him that it was _not_ a nerd movie, but a wonderful piece of art), cuddled up against each other on top of the bed, which the TV was in front of.

 _Perfectly innocent_. A boyfriend and a girlfriend, watching a movie and eating popcorn.

Keefe was just... _Keefe_ , so while I was distracted getting all emotional over the _I-pledge-myself-to-your-teachings_ scene, he dumped the popcorn in my hair (which he was _going to regret_ , if for no other reason than he could no longer _eat_ it).

" _Keefe_!" I shoved him off my bed immediately, reaching for the remote to pause the movie, knowing I'd succeeded when the ominous undertone of Vader's Theme in the background music suddenly halted. However, Keefe took that chance to try to reach up and grab my hand, yanking me down off the bed. " _Keefe_ , stop it!"

When I landed on top of him instead of my itchy carpet, however, he smirked. "Pretty good landing, huh?"

Before I could roll my eyes and crawl off of him to clean up the mess, Grady decided it was time to check on us. The door opened, and it was just then that I realized with the popcorn in my hair and on the ground, and then I was on top of Keefe...

 _Wait_ , Grady was going to think we were making out or something and get all over-protective-

" _What_ , exactly, is happening here?"

I immediately hopped off of Keefe and stood up as he dusted himself off and did the same. "Keefe decided it was a good idea to -"

" _I_ thought you were watching Star Wars in here." He crossed his arms.

"We _were_!"

"Then why, when _I_ just _happened_ to walk in, where you all on the ground and making out?"

There it was. "Grady, we _weren't_. Keefe just dumped popcorn in my hair and -"

"Honey?" More footsteps came up the stairs, and Edaline walked in. "Oh my. What's the mess?"

"I happened to find our daughter in a bit of a situation with That Boy there -"

"He yanked me off the bed after I pushed him off!" Then my words registered in my brain. "I mean no it's not like -"

"Honey," Edaline chided Grady, "give our daughter some privacy. She's fifteen."

That wasn't much better.

What I _really_ wanted was to convince Edaline and Grady that we hadn't been making out on my floor like they seemed to think. But at this point, I was just glad that they had left the room.

I sighed and gave Keefe a pointed look as he stood up and raised an eyebrow. "You still have much to learn about what _not_ to do when Grady's around, my young Padawan," I chided. "For example: Yank me on top of you. That can look bad."

"That's actually not that bad..." Keefe scrunched his eyebrows.

"Listen Keefe. If Grady saw you give me a _slight_ kiss on the cheek he'd yank you around a corner and give you a firm talking to about making sure you have my permission for any and all moves you make on me."

"So if he caught us _really_ kissing..."

"Yes Keefe. That's it."

Keefe rolled his eyes. "He sounds overprotective."

"He is. Now come _on_! You're ruining the suspense and emotion of the pivotal scene of the whole freakin' Star Wars franchise!"

"Okay, okay!" Keefe left the mess of popcorn on the ground to join his girlfriend in watching the rest of _Revenge of the Sith_.

~

"Oof, that sounds bad," Biana said with a giggle. "Honestly, my parents would probably be pretty chill if they caught me making out with my boyfriend. Who is Dex, by the way. And is never going to get the guts to kiss me so I'm probably going to have to do it."

"Lucky you," I mumbled. "He _freaked out_. We were literally just watching a movie and ended up on the ground!"

"What movie was it?"

"Star Wars, _Revenge of the Sith_." At Biana's blank look, I groaned. "You've never seen Star Wars _either_?"

"Nope. It's a nerd movie."

" _No it's not_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely a better chapter than the former ones. By a LIGHTYEAR.
> 
> If Sophie wants a buddy to talk to about Star Wars, it'd better be Dex. Right? Lol.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here I am, once again continuing this! Fluff for the soul!
> 
> WE'RE GOING THIRD PERSON, OKAY? I CAN'T LIVE WITH THIS FIRST PERSON ANYMORE!!!!!

"Dex, can you please tell these idiots that things like _Harry Potter_ , Marvel movies and comics, and _Star Wars_ aren't nerdy?" Sophie pleaded. She was getting attacked from all sides in this friend group, and Dex seemed like her last hope.

Dex looked surprised. "They're not! I love that stuff!"

 _Dex was her savior_! " _Thank_ you!"

"How is _Harry Potter_ nerdy? It's only one of the greatest fantasy stories of all time!" Dex said incredulously.

"That's what I said! And like all the cool Latin spells -"

"And then Hermione ruling Hogwarts with her superiority -"

"And the subtle plot of the Chosen One, which he doesn't notice could possibly be about himself forever -"

"And watching the characters grow into strong leaders -"

"And the plot idea of a villain having already been defeated before the first book -"

"You guys really aren't helping your cause," Biana said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm more convinced it's a nerd movie now more than ever, and you're just nerds."

Sophie and Dex were equally offended, shouting, "It's _book series_!"

"Really? I thought it was a movie." Biana shrugged.

"How can you just shrug that stuff off?" Sophie was offended enough that Keefe laughed and decided to be a good boyfriend.

"Guys, chill. Foster and Dizzneeland here can geek out about whatever they want without being nerds." Keefe put his arm around Sophie's shoulder. "She's got me sold on Star Wars, and I can say I've seen the Avengers and think it's pretty cool."

"I have no clue what any of this stuff it," Maruca said honestly, twirling one of her braids around her finger.

"I've heard of it," Biana admitted.

Sophie sighed. "Your loss. Dex and I can have _all_ the fun without you." Then she turned to Keefe. "What class is this right now?"

"We're about to go to geometry."

Sophie groaned. "I already know all this stuff!"

"Well then," Keefe said, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallway, "perhaps you could be my teacher." She giggled as the rest of the group watched them as they made their way towards the student lounge. She heard Maruca mutter something incredulous, probably about how _she_ managed to land this good of a boyfriend.

This was, after all, Keefe Sencen.

~

"That's not how these are meant to be - _uuuuused_! Keefe! St _oooooop_ \--"

"Then what are they for?" Keefe said while she had many of the perfectly fine candies fall on her head.

"Keefe they're _skittles_ , they're for _eating_ \- stop it! You're making a mess!"

"Who's gonna care?" Keefe shrugged flippantly and continued dumped packages of skittles on her head. She snatched the bag and held him looking her in the eye seriously , barely restraining him.

"Keefe, _Grady's_ going to care, and he's going to say you're a bad influence! You'll never be allowed at my house again! Our relationship will be entirely reduced to ditching geometry -"

"Which is _super_ cool, because you are so much more fun to learn math from and also probably know more than the teacher herself -" but then what she said sunk in. "Oh. Oops. I would very much like to be able to come over to your house."

"Exactly." Sophie gave Keefe a look. "Now clean up this mess."

In the end - because his puppy eyes were _so irresistable_ it _wasn't even fair_ \- they both cleaned it up. However, later, when Grady noticed skittles in her hair, his mind immediately went to Keefe. Unfortunately, his guess was correct.

"That boy is a terrible influ-"

"Grady. Please. He is _not_ the flu." Okay. Maybe Keefe was rubbing off on her, connecting the words "influence" and "influenza" and being unable to contain her snark - but she loved him! Surely Grady could understand that?

"Honey, leave our daughter alone. She just wants to have a fun high school experience." Edaline winked at her, and Sophie forced herself to smile gratefully instead of groan. That was _not_ any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skittles
> 
> Go in hair
> 
> Not mouths
> 
> At least according to Keefe
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! If it was physically painful to read him wasting all those skittles, I agree, it was painful to write. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
